


Everyone Loves Riley

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Little one-shots about each ranger and Riley, from the purely innocent to pure desire.





	Everyone Loves Riley

Shelby

The pink ranger wanted to scream in frustration. Tommy Oliver, they Doctor Tommy Oliver, palaeontology expert and legendary ranger was giving a presentation here at Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum and she had missed it all because her Dad decided today was the perfect day to teach her more about the family business.

She wanted to kill somebody or curl up in a ball and cry.

She was sat in the lair brooding when her phone pinged with a video message from Riley and when she opened it she couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped, it was the presentation, filmed from the front row so she could watch every moment of it.

She couldn’t keep the grin off her face and all but bounced up to Riley when he appeared with the others.

The female ranger couldn’t even open her mouth before the green ranger held out something to her, a copy of the Doctors first book and with shaking hands she opened the book to read the front cover.

_Dear Shelby,_

_Follow your dreams and do what you believe in._

_From one dinosaur loving ranger to another._

_Tommy Oliver_

Shelby didn’t even think as she dived forward, wrapping her arms around the youngest ranger and pressing their lips together firmly, she mumbled her thanks between kisses and somehow Riley chuckles, his hands resting gently but firmly on her waist.

Shelby didn’t even have time to be embarrassed afterwards as she bounced away, hugging the book to her chest as she skipped through the base and out the door.

Tyler 

Tyler was sat under the stars, the wide forest and clearing around him. If he hadn’t known that Riley’s home was merely 500ft behind him through the trees he would have thought he completely alone in the vast wilderness.

They had come to the farm to recover Riley’s raptor and see if there was anything else to recover, this was purely museum related as opposed to ranger related, they needed a new exhibit to keep the board of directors happy.

The red ranger shivered in a sharp breeze, thinking about going inside when a blanket was suddenly draped around his shoulders.

Glancing up he saw Riley, the younger ranger smiling.

“Mind if I join you?”

Tyler held out the blanket and watched as the younger easily folded himself under it, throwing another blanket over their legs making the older chuckle.

Tyler wasn’t quite sure when Riley started talking but he lost himself in the stories of the starts, some he knew but most were completely new to him. It was nice to see the more passionate side of their logical thinker, something Tyler disregarded completely as he leaned over and captured the other’s lips in a soft kiss.

Riley smiled and blushed, flattered more than anything. It wasn’t something they mentioned again but if Tyler did, maybe, purposely, catch Riley under the mistletoe at Christmas, well, he wasn’t the only one.

Koda 

Koda liked Riley. He was smart and kind and always took the time to explain things to Koda in ways he’d understand. Koda loved listening to the green ranger read to him or show him how things worked. And Riley was pretty, so one day Koda leaned over and kissed him and got another pretty smile in return. Koda was happy.

Chase

Chase Randall loved his girls, obviously, he flirted with to many not to but when he met Riley Griffin his world got flipped on it’s head.

The southern pretty boy was a hard ass who needed to learn to loosen up but damn did Chase want to be the one to make him do it. In a way he did after the whole Cavity thing but the real trick had been when the team got drunk together at one of Shelby’s buddies, collage parties.

Neither of them were light weight but in the space of five hours with plenty of booze flowing they were more then buzzed and Chase got to find out just how amazing that mouth was, never mind pinning the southern pretty boy against the wall and fucking him for all he was worth.

And he ended up with Riley in his bed every day for the next week, then month and for as long as possible, well he ignored the jealous looks from others and enjoyed having his Baby Raptor to himself, mostly.

Kendall

Kandall rarely met anyone who’s mind could keep up with her, it was true that many members of the team were intelligent but Riley was beyond any of them, the way his mind could calculate and process information was breath taking.

She was never one to think that she would have a chance with the young ranger, regardless of her infatuation, he saw her merely as a friend and nothing more, but if she timed walking under mistletoe perfectly to find out if his lips were as soft as they looked, nobody held it against her.

Ivan

To himself Ivan was a knight of Zandar and as such must uphold it’s laws and that had once upon a time included forbidding two men being together. It was a relief to hear that such a law did not apply any more as he found himself falling towards love with his fellow ranger.

Ivan had always had an admiration for those skilled with a sword that was more than innocent and had pushed those thoughts away, now that he no longer had to it was no surprise that he found himself attracted to the young man.

Ivan placed no pressure on the other, never let his desire be known other then heated glances. In the end it was Riley who made the definitive move. He had never known such pleasure as Riley played him like a well loved instrument.

It was beautiful torture he found himself craving and indulging time and again.

Phillip

Phillip in his life had often desired men, though he desired women also which was fortunate given his position, though it couldn’t be known among the public.

The moment he met Riley Griffin there was a subtle attraction to the teen and it only grew as he spent more time with the rangers. Phillip had always found appeal in intelligence and watching the way the young rangers mind worked and solved problems from the mundane in the paper or the incredibly complex nature of physics made him want the ranger all the more.

The prince had managed to shake his body guards again, he was convinced he needed a new team if they couldn’t figure out where he was but it severed his purpose.

He sat outside the museum watching the faint glimmer of stars above when he felt someone besides him.

Looking over he saw his fellow ranger and minor infatuation.

“Do you mind some company?” The swordsman asked softly and Phillip shook his head, oddly glad for the silent company as for a short moment he took the chance to enjoy not having responsibility for such a preciously short time.

He could feel the warmth that radiated off the smaller body besides him and decided that for one night duty didn’t matter, for one night he could take a risk and live his life, if only for a moment.

Before the prince could talk himself out of it he reached across, gently cupping the other’s jaw and turned Riley to face him. He pressed their lips together and the younger fell into the kiss with ease and other then morphing it was the first time Phillip had felt truly alive in years.

Pulling back he decided that he may as well not hold back, what was the point?

“Spend the night with me?”

He held his breath when Riley pulled away, warm eyes searching his face and the green ranger seemed to find what he was looking for.

“Yes.” And the resolute answer let him breath again in a rush that made him feel as if he were floating, for one night he was going to be free and with this beautiful example of humanity in mind, body and soul.

It was pure bliss to be able to touch, to taste and enjoy that toned, tanned body beneath him and not once have to think about repercussions. Savouring the moans and whimpers and the way Riley made his name seem like a prayer.

It was never something they spoke of but it was something Phillip treasured, and by the look in emerald eyes every once in a while, so did Riley.

James

The eldest Navarro had noticed it almost immediately, the way every member of the team seemed to gravitate around their youngest member in the most subtle ways.

He noticed the extra protective stance they took around him when ever there was danger, subtle also, as was how they looked to him for answers and direction when Tyler or Kendall failed to speak first. True that could have just been because of his intelligence but it was also the way they looked at him, and then Christmas came around.

Riley was caught beneath mistletoe at least three dozen times every day, and no one was oblivious to him disappearing with Phillip and returning the next day with purple marks lining his throat.

James wondered if it was possible to fall in love with some via osmosis because he found himself wanting the teen more and more, every time he was in his presence. It was something he ignored but couldn’t stop his lingering glances at the pretty southerner and he knew others had noticed. His son was half way between understanding and disturbed.

The elder Navarro ignored his feelings completely and continued on without bringing it up or using the holiday season as an excuse.

Of all people it was Riley himself who got tired of it and slammed him back against a wall, claiming his lips in a kiss. James decided he should give into to temptation more, at least when it felt this good.

Zenonwing

To have feelings for one of another species was an odd thing on any planet but it was far from unheard of. Riley was his heart, what he as a warrior should be and it was oh so easy to fall in love with the young one. It was emotions he kept to himself, knowing that Riley would never see him in such a light but to know he had the boys trust, his friendship was more then fulfilment enough.  
 


End file.
